Magnet The Forbidden Love
by HikaruChanKokoro
Summary: Luka megurine your typical girl, has always admired Gumi megpoid from afar. Knowing her love for Gumi is forbidden, what will Luka do? How far will she go? Find out in this tale of forbidden love.
1. 1 This forbidden love is such a burden

Hello there fellow viewers! Beware of grammar mistakes, and sentences that won't make sense. I will fix it when I spot something, so please excuse me. If you could please review, tell me if i'm going too fast, too slow, made any mistakes, if you have any suggestions, maybe what you like about it, what you don't like, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

_Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump ... This heart pounding with the strong feelings of love, yet it was so painful... _

Slowly peeking around the corner, I could see her smiling with her friend. My face started to heat up, with all the similar feelings I've felt for years. This same feeling of comfort, happiness, love, but all at the same time, my heart burned with this pain. I knew that loving a girl is forbidden, because I... I'm a girl too. I can't really help the way I feel right? I mean, it's surely normal.._right_? I've always admired Gumi Megpoid, and I've been watching her from afar for 4 years now. She has short green hair, and dark/light green _beautiful _eyes. She was kinda short, and fair-chested. She was slim, and she had nice curves. She is so confident, and outgoing.. She's very nice, and very,very beautiful. Anyone would be lucky to have her. I wish I had the courage to talk to her. I would love to get to know her, to be her friend... Maybe someday, she could learn to love me too.. but, that's crazy... _right?_ Gumi would never fall for a girl... _and especially not me_. I guess she _noticed_ me watching her by now, because she looked over at me curiously. I quickly turned around and bolted off.. _That was a close one_.._Ba-thump_ _Ba-thump Ba-thump... _She... _She looked right at me._. My face not only filling up with more heat, but with a hint of redness. I stopped in front of a shop and rested to catch my breath. I sighed to myself and slumped next to the shops wall. _T-that was so embarrassing.. _I hope she didn't see my face.. Hopefully I don't run into her again today.. I would just _ die_. "Hey, Luka, is that you?" Looking up I saw Teto waving and running towards me. "Yeah, It's me" I said standing up, still reddened from that earlier incident. Teto poked my face and laughed "Why are you blushing Luka?" I looked over at Teto very serious and even more embarrassed " I... I don't know.." She stopped laughing and smiled "That's alright." She smirked at me "Wait a minute, don't tell me you happened to run into Gumi?" _Teto was my best friend, and she knew about my secret love for Gumi..._ I started to turn into a crimson red "H-hey! Teto! Don't say that where everyone can hear!" Teto began laughing and patted me on the back. "You should become her friend, she doesn't even know that you like her." I looked down.."I suppose so.."

"Hey! Miku! wait up!" I quickly looked up towards the shops doors and turned red again. _Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump ... It was Gumi... _Teto poked me "Are you alright?" looking sorta worried, still poking me.. I gulped.. "I-I'm fine, I just.. Lets.. Lets get out of here.." I looked down and started walking away quickly. "Wait! Luka! Don't leave!" Teto yelled to me, sighing. _I don't want to see her again today.. not after she saw me.. _**'boosh'** I fell over and flinched, A small 'oomph' escaped my mouth. I looked up and saw Gumi looking down at me. "I.. I'm so, so sorry!" I managed to say, closing my eyes, and hiding my face. "It's really okay!" Gumi giggled a little when she replied. _H-how cute... _I looked back up and saw her hand reached out to me.. I hesitated for a second and slowly reached out.. "Come on , don't be shy!I wont bite" she said while grabbing my hand and helping me up. "T-thanks.." I replied carefully. _my hand tingled and burned where she touched me _"Hey.. You seem familiar!" she looked at me concentrating. "Yeah, we go to school with you" Teto butted in. "Oh hey Teto!" Gumi smiled. Teto pointed to me "That's my best friend Luka Megurine." "It's nice to meet you Luka, I'm Gumi Megpoid" Gumi said smiling even bigger. _She.. she's so cute.. _"Nice to meet you too Gumi.."I said really shyly. _She.. Shes talking to me too.. Ba-thump Ba-thump.. _"Well, I'll talk to you later Teto, Luka. I've got to find Miku!" Gumi waved and set off. "T-that was.. so... embarrassing.. I want to die!" I groaned. "Oh, you're fine Luka!" Teto said with a smirk. "Now you can talk to her whenever you want" she said while winking at me.

**later that day... **_lukas house.._

_T-today was so horrible! _I thought to myself... _Why do I always get myself into these situations! I should just stop following her around all the time! Oh my God, I'm such a stalker! _A million thoughts raced through my mind. _She looked at me today, she talked to me today! s-she... she even touched me.._ blushing slightly I looked down at my hand that she touched. It still tingled.. _Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump_ .. My thoughts were interrupted when my mom suddenly walked in. "I was checking to see if you were home yet." She looked at me smiling. "I'm here, thanks mom!" I smiled back to her. "Dinner will be ready in a few, make sure you come eat, okay sweetie?" She said while shutting my bedroom door. "I will!" I said looking at my clock. _It's 7p.m already?_ Plopping down onto my bed, my mind kept racing about thought of the day, the events that had occurred. I sighed and grabbed my favorite book and began reading where I last left off. Hopefully reading will keep my mind off today.. I wonder what Gumi is doing right now? After awhile I set the book besides me... _Let's face it, I can't get my mind off of her...__ She probably doesn't even remember me.. or at least what happened today. That's only because she thinks of me as a friend, nothing more.. I'm stuck here thinking of her, and everything that's happened today... That's the price I have to pay for falling for her.. I guess.. __but in all truth, I don't mind it.. I love thinking about her.. I'm just embarrassed about_ today..After awhile of thinking I decided to go check on the up, I slowly walk downstairs, passing a mirror I look at myself for a moment. My eye starts twitching. _Is... Is this what I looked like today? _I slowly slump my way into the kitchen. "Just in time Luka!" my mom says while putting the food on the table. "Good, I'm hungry!" I say while sitting down at the chair.

"So, how was your shopping today?" My mother looked over at me while grabbing some food. "It was rather interesting.." I said while stuffing my mouth with food. "Ah, I see..You want to tell me about it?..And,are you excited for school to start in a few weeks?" she said while eating. "Um.. Not entirely, It just was an interesting day.. and Not really... but thankfully I have 2 years left, and then I'm done!" I said grinning. "you're silly Luka" she said while chuckling. For the rest of dinner, it was silent.. I was deep in thought.. _I wonder if Gumi is eating right now? I wonder what she is doing.. I wonder if she's thinking about today.. Surely she doesn't care that we even met.. _Maybe I'm thinking too into things.. but I can't help it.. My mind is always filled with these thoughts about her. I'd probably go crazy if I couldn't think about her at all.. She is my key to happiness, but, then again, sometimes my pain.. Oh well... I'd rather be in pain than to not be able to think about her at all. After finishing eating I thought about taking a walk, it usually helps get my mind off of things, I guess I'll walk to the park..

**Gumis P.O.V**...

Stretching and yawning I lean over on my bed to look at the clock.. _7:45pm hmm.._ I wonder what I should do.. Miku had me running all over today, and sometimes she would move so fast I lost her! I sigh thinking about it...The nerve of that girl sometimes! I forgive her though, she is my best friend of course. Well.. I guess.. I mean we never talk about our personal feelings or anything, we just usually hang out. I guess that's better than not having a friend at all. '_grrrooowwwllll..." _Oh man, I'm hungry. Sitting up I get off of my bed and walk down the hall into the kitchen.. I open up the refrigerator and graze around inside. Oh! My interest got sparked when I saw a bag of baby carrots! I love carrots! Sometimes my friends call me carrot-head.  
After eating some baby carrots I decided to take a walk, there's nothing else to do anyway.. Opening the door I yell out to my mother "MOM! I'M GOING TO TAKE A WALK! I'LL BE BACK IN A LITTLE WHILE!" She yelled back "ALRIGHT, BE SAFE!" I guess I should walk to the park, I mean it's only a few streets from my house. I walked down the few streets to the park.. wait.. Isn't that hmm what was her name.. L-lily.. no... L-Luka? Yeah, I think that's it. I gazed over at her.. She seems upset.. Should I talk to her? hmm..

**Lukas P.O.V**

I can't get my mind off of all of this... I clench my fist and my bangs cover my face. _Why.. Why do I allow someone to make me feel like this? This is the first time I've ever thought about her so much.. Maybe it's because I met her, I actually talked to her, but I looked like an idiot. For goodness sake! I'm a girl! Why must I always feel like this! She just steals my heart and doesn't even know it... She didn't even know me until today.. GAHH.. I sometimes really hate this.. But I can't deny the fact that I love her. _I flinched when someone tapped my shoulder. I accidently blurted out "HUH?" "Hey! Relax, It's just me!" Says a warm smiled Gumi sitting next to me. I start to feel my cheeks fill up with redness and heat. "Oh.. H-hey Gumi" I say really shyly. _W-what is going on? _On the inside I was panicking.

* * *

FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE-O :D I might have Grammar mistake but oh well , sorry for the short Gumi intro! Please review! Follow the story! PM me Suggestions! :D Don't review suggestions though, It might give it away IF I happened to choose yours. Anywho, I felt it was a good ending hehe. I gotta leave you all hanging for more! :3 I'll try and start writing Chapter Two soon! I'm moving currently, so It may take a bit, BUT I will work hard! :D


	2. 2 Why? I mean, why me?

This chapter is a bit short, but I really like the ending! :D  
*Takes constructive criticism.* I went and checked through many times, so hopefully the spelling is okay.  
Also, It's only Luka's P.O.V through the whole thing, sorry about that. Any who! ENJOY! I worked really hard on this!

READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!~

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Luka's P.O.V_

"How are you?" Gumi says to me. "I'm fine, I-I guess.." I said while looking down once again.  
_I can't believe out of ALL the people in the world, Gumi has to be sitting next to me! _  
"How are.. You?" I said to Gumi. "Oh, I'm great! You know, It's nice running into you here! Sorry I just left suddenly earlier, Miku had me on my toes all day!" She said while grinning to me. "Oh no, It's really okay!" I smiled back at her. "It's pretty nice out, huh? But It's getting dark!" she said to me looking at the sky.  
I looked up at the sky too. "Yeah, It sure is!" "Say, Luka. How about you give me your number?" She looked at me. "M-my n-number?" I said getting nervous again. So nervous that my palms started to sweat. "Well I-I guess so.." "alright!" She smiled and pulled out a paper and pen for me. Quickly wiping my sweating hands, ew, I wrote down my number and gave it to her, then we parted ways. "See you Luka! I'll call you tonight! Anytime work?" "Yeah! See you.. Gumi.." I said waving shyly. She.. She's going to call me tonight. I smiled a little and blushed. Talking to Gumi on the phone? I liked that idea very much.

**Later at Lukas house.**

I finally got home and sat on my bed. I wonder when Gumi is going to call me. I blushed at the thought.  
I turned on my T.V and flipped through the channels. Nothing good is on, or more perhaps that's because nothing good is ever on! Finally I landed on a history channel.  
They were talking about Egyptian life, like how the daily life in ancient Egypt revolved around the Nile and the fertile land along its banks. The yearly flooding of the Nile enriched the soil and brought good harvests and wealth to the land. Also, the people of ancient Egypt built mud brick homes in villages and in the country. They grew some of their own food and traded in the villages for the food and goods they could not produce.  
It was interesting to learn that most ancient Egyptians worked as field hands, farmers, craftsmen. A small group of people were nobles. Together, these different groups of people made up the population of ancient Egypt. Wow, how lame do I seem?  
_Ring ring ring... _M-my phone is ringing.. I looked at the caller I.D slowly .. It says "Gumi Megpoid calling" I hesitantly answered..  
"H-hello?" I say lightly. "Hey Luka! I told you I would call!" A little giggle followed after. "Y-yeah!" I laughed a nervous laugh. I hope she couldn't read through it.

"So what're you up to now? I didn't interrupt anything did I?" She said kinda worried, so worried that is was so cute. "No, you didn't!" I laughed a little "and I was just watching the television. How about you?" I asked. "Oh, thank goodness! and I just got done eating carrots!" She replied relieved and happily.  
"Oh, Carrots? I kinda like those!" I replied. "I love carrots!" She said quickly. "Oh, really?" I smiled to myself. I just learned something about Gumi! "Anyway, sorry about that, my carrots senses kicked in, lame right?" she giggled. "No, not at all!" I laughed. "Hehe, good, cause since we're friends, you'll have to put up with it!" she said excitedly. Friends? Me and Gumi friends? I blushed again.

"So, Luka, are you doing anything tomorrow? Are you busy?" she asked carefully. "Well, tomorrow?.." I paused for a bit to think. For a minute it was silent, she was waiting for a reply. Well, I guess I should say I'm busy, so I don't seem lame, or friendless.. "No, I'm not busy tomorrow!'' I blurted out. CRAP! Why did I just? I silently face-palmed myself. "Great! You wanna come over and watch a movie then?"She asked happily. "H-hang out tomorrow? S-sure. I would really enjoy that.." I replied nervously and kinda choked up.  
"Great! Yay!" I could hear her smiling through the phone. I wish I could see her smiling now.. I blushed again, thinking about seeing her cute smiling face.

"So I'll text you my address and you can come over between 10am to 11am. You choose!" she giggled. "Alright, and I'll just come at 11 so you can sleep in.'' I replied carefully again. "Awh, okay! Thanks Luka! Hehe, I'll see you tomorrow!" She replied. "Kay'! Bye.. Gumi." I said shyly. "Bye Luka!" She giggled again and hung up.  
I.. I just talked to Gumi.. On the phone.. I can't believe I didn't die.. I blurted out laughing. Oh man, I'm funny. _Beep! _I grabbed my phone and looked at the text. It was from Gumi, it's her address. I blushed really hard and imagined being at her house.. While I'm at it, I'll save her number. I can't believe I'm going to her house tomorrow! I grabbed my alarm clock and set it to 9am. I guess I should go to sleep now, since it is 11pm.  
After changing into a loose shirt, and my underwear, I slipped under the sheets and closed my eyes. I 'fantasized' about being next to Gumi watching a movie, giggling with her when talking. and soon, I drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Gumi.

_RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING! _I slammed on my alarm clock, and sat up. I stretched and got out of bed. First, I should go shower, I need to be good and fresh! All girls are supposed to smell nice all the time anyway, right? It's not like I haven't showered in a week though. I giggled to myself. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror first, then brushed my teeth really good. I slipped off all the clothes in a pile and stepped in the shower.  
After my shower finished I brushed my hair and wrapped the towel around me. Picking up my worn clothes I walked back into my room and threw the clothes onto my bed, I'll pick them up later.

I went to my drawers and grabbed out clean underwear, and a new bra. I went to my closet and grabbed a nice black shirt, and some blue shorts. I'll just wear simple black flip-flops with this. I'm only going to her house to see a movie, so It won't matter. I looked over at the clock and it read 9:40am. Alright! I'm doing okay! I slipped into my clothes carefully and looked into my full body mirror. I walked back down the hall into my bathroom and brushed my hair all out and smooth, and tangle free. I smiled at myself. I'll put on a bit of makeup, nothing much.  
I don't usually put on makeup so this should be.. Interesting. I quickly slipped on deodorant and looked once more in the mirror. Okay! I look fine! I smiled again. I walked down the hall, then down the stairs to my kitchen. I need to eat a big breakfast, I smirked a little. I like food, who doesn't? I went to the refrigerator and grazed through, and spotted some leftover eggs and pancakes. I guess they'll do.

After eating I left a note on the table for my mom it read "_Hello mom, I'm going to my friend Gumi's house, I'll be back later. Love you, Luka." _That should do!  
I grabbed out my cellphone and looked at her text from last night. Her house isn't that far from here, so it's a good thing I don't have to walk too far! I started walking down a few blocks, and come across a medium-sized house that read her address.. I suddenly got nervous again, and started to blush lightly. I'm in front of Gumi Megpoids house. The girl I'm deeply, and madly in love with.

I shook my head and ran up to the front door, I read the time on my cellphone 11:05am. Okay, I'm not too early. I knocked lightly on the door. "Who is it?" I heard Gumi yell from the inside. "U-uh.. It's L-Luka." I said shyly. The front door quickly opened and I was suddenly pulled in and hugged. I started blushing so red, and my eyes were wide-opened. She... She's hugging me. As she let go she giggled. "It's great to see you Luka!" She grinned. "Y-You too!" I said happily, but mostly nervously.

She was wearing a loose green shirt, and black shorts. Her hair was just brushed down, but very shiny. "Did you get here okay?" She looked at me. "Yeah! I did." I said looking back at her, still blushing. "Okay! So, Let's go watch the movie!" She said excited and grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room. The wall was painted green, and there was orange furniture everywhere. On the bed there was green bed spread. I'm guessing this is her room? She must really like green and orange! I giggled on the inside. "This is my room! We'll watch the movie in here, Kay'?" She smiled and grabbed some movies. "So, what movie do ya' wanna see?" She handed the movies to me. I scanned through them "P.s. I like scary movies" she whispered to me and we laughed a little. "How about this one?" I pointed to a scary looking movie.

"Okay!" She smirked and put the movie in.  
She then sat on her bed and patted next to her, hinting I can sit down. I carefully sat 6 inches away from her. Yes, I counted. I glanced over at Gumi, she was really concentrating on the movie. She is so cute! AHH! I blushed a little and looked back at the screen. I really can't believe all of this, sitting by Gumi, on her bed, in her room, in her house. WATCHING A MOVIE! I really must be dreaming, but I really like this. I smiled a little. I must have been too into my thoughts because I just realized it was the middle of the movie. As a scary part came up my eyes opened wide. Oh, my, gosh. Guess who's having nightmares tonight? ME! As the movie was almost finished Gumi seemed a little too focused. Wow, this girl, is so weird. That's what's making her so much cuter! GAHH! And finally the movie ended.  
"So, how did you like the movie?" She looked over at me almost dazed. I blinked a few times. "It was good." I blinked a few more times. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay? Did it scare you too much?" She frowned. "No,no!" I flailed my arms around. "I like it!" I almost yelled. "I'm glad then!'' she held her stomach and laughed hard. "I'm sorry Luka, but that was funny!" She grinned at me. I blushed again and giggled. "yeah, I guess. Hehe." I smiled. "Are you hungry or anything?" Gumi looked at me, almost studying my face. "Hmm, Not really." I replied. "Okay! Do you like walking?" She asked. "Walking? Yes, I love walking." I replied happily. "Alright! It's decided! We are going to go on a walk!" She grinned and grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. I started to blush really hard. She's touching me again! As we made it (safely) to the side-walk she let go.

"Okay! Let's walk to the park , Kay'?" She looked at me and smiled again. "Sure!" I nodded and smiled to her. She started to walk, so I followed beside her. "So what have you done all this summer?" She was looking up at the sky but being careful. "Well, nothing really. Just really read a lot, and I always talk to Teto and Haku. They are really good friends of mine. " I said looking at the ground. "My life is pretty boring." I replied and laughed a bit. " Oh really? That actually sounds fun, I didn't do anything! but, I did talk to Miku a lot. She.. " She paused for a second and stopped walking, then looked down. I stopped walking and looked at her.. Is she okay? "Sorry.." she looked at me and smiled, but somehow, I knew she was faking it.

"It's okay!" I said, and we started walking again. "Any who, I love reading too though! Plus it's good for your brain!'' she grinned. "Yeah it is! I guess that's why I'm such a smart nerd." I giggled. I wonder what she was going to say about Miku? I don't think I should ask though.. She stopped talking about it for a reason. I wasn't paying attention where I was walking. 'boom' I saw a flash of yellow, then I looked down. A saw a girl with yellow hair rub her head. "I.. I am so sorry!" I blurted out. Why do I always run into people? GAHH! A boy with yellow hair beside her helped her up. "It's okay! She smiled at me and blushed a little. She's so cute! "Oh hey Rin, Len!" Gumi waved at them. "Hey Gumi!" They both said. Gumi pointed at me. "Luka, Rin, Len. Len, Rin, Luka." she said. We all blinked at her. I waved to them. "Hi! It's nice to meet you!" They smiled. "You too!" Rin replied. "Any who, we'll be off now! We have to be somewhere soon. See you around Gumi, Luka!" Len said. And they went off.

"They seem nice." I said hesitantly. "Yeah they are! Rin's a bit shy, and Len.. well he's just Len. They're brother and sister too." Gumi giggled. We started walking again. "We're almost there, Kay'?" Gumi said. "Alright!" I said. I was still wondering what she was going to say about Miku. She seemed sad when she mentioned her.. Oh well. I looked up and could see the park not too far. "Wanna race?" Gumi said! "well.." I was cut off by Gumi. "Kay'! Ready set go!" She yelled and bolted off. I can't believe this!  
I found myself running, and I was pretty slow. Gumi was giggling while she ran, It was so cute. She was cute. She ran to a bench and sat down. "I WIN!" She yelled happily to me. "YAY!" I replied happily back. I blushed. She looked so cute when she was smiling, and really happy. I sat next to her and huffed. "running kills me!" I said laughing a little. She giggled again. "Need a smoothie to refresh you?" She pointed to a smoothie stand. "Sure!" I smiled. A strawberry smoothie sounded good right about now. "Kay'!" She said and stood up. "Let's go!" She grinned. I stood up and we walked over to the stand.  
"What could I get for you ladies?" A young, slim man asked.

She looked over at me.. "I'll take a strawberry smoothie." I said shyly. "Make that two!" She added in. "Alright! Two strawberry smoothies are coming up!" he smiled warmly and made the smoothie. After he handed us the smoothies we walked back to the bench. As we slurped on our smoothies Gumi looked up to me "Is it good?" "Yeah It is! Yours?" I looked back. "Yup!" I was almost finished with my smoothie. She still had half left. I didn't think she'd like strawberry smoothies! cool! I grinned in my head.

"Hey, Luka.." Gumi asked almost hesitantly. "Y-yeah?" I looked at her.. She looked at me straight in the eyes.. "Luka.. I have a question.. " She suddenly looked serious.  
"Yes.. Gumi?" I was getting scared, I hope she couldn't see my fear. "Luka, Why me? I mean... Why do you always watch me?"


	3. 3 It's decided!

"Hey_ Luka?" "Y-yeah?" "Luka.. I have a question.." "Yes..Gumi?" "Luka, Why me? I mean... Why do you always watch me?"_

My face was filled with so much horror, how did she know? Why.. Why? I'm such a fool! I should have never watched her! I got up so fast that it even took me by surprise, and I ran. My eyes were filling up with tears, and I could hear Gumi yelling behind me.. "LUKA! WAIT!" I couldn't stop, and I sure in hell wasn't going to look back either. My tears flew behind me as I ran. Why am I crying? All she did was ask me a question... Who am I kidding? Who would want to be asked something like that? Before I knew it I was standing in front of my house. I quickly stepped inside and took off my shoes and ran up the stairs into my room. I closed my door and quickly changed into my night-clothes, then sat on my bed. I sighed and fell back on my bed, what a disaster... I rolled over to my side and closed my eyes..

I looked over at my clock, it read 10:00am. It's morning already and I, Luka did not sleep at all last night. I checked my cell phone and had 15 missed calls from Gumi... I didn't wanna get up from my bed. I just wanted to die now. . Yeah I'm over thinking this, but I'm so embarrassed. I got up and walked down the hallway and took a long shower. After I finished I went down the stairs and got something to eat. I hope I just forget about this... I finally decided to call Haku and Teto over. I sighed and grabbed my cell phone and texted them both 'I need you both to come over, something happened..' Hopefully I don't scare them too much.. O.o

Fifteen minutes later a terrified Teto and Haku barged in quickly. "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED LUKA?" Teto screamed at me. "Hey, hey! Calm down Teto! It's not a really big deal.. Let's go to my room though." I said kinda upset. Finally they are here though. We ran up to my room and we all sat down on my bed.. "so what happened?" Haku asked looking at me concerned. "I went out with Gumi yesterday.. " I said shyly. "YOU WHAT?" they both yelled in surprise. "I went out with Gumi yesterday! and, she asked me why I watch her!" I quickly spat out. "Then what did you say?" Haku asked. "I ran away.." I said getting a hint of pink in my cheek. "You... ran away?" Teto asked blinking her eyes in dis-belief. "Yeah.." I said again.. "Okay! It's decided! Me and Haku are sleeping over Missy!" Teto said excitedly.

''So, what are you going to do?" Haku asked. "I'll just pretend like it never happened, and I'll give up my love for her" I said while looking down at my ground. "NO, don't do that! I think you should confess to her, Luka." Teto quickly screamed out. "Y-you think so?" I quickly started getting nervous and blushed. "Yeah!" Teto replied excitedly. I looked over at Haku and she nodded towards me. "Let's go shopping for new clothes for you, and... AND A MAKEOVER!" Teto screamed out more excited than before. I thought for a bit and then nodded. "Let's goooo!" Haku and Teto sang together. I giggled and they joined in.

**Tetos P.O.V**  
"First, what do you want to do Luka?" Haku asked Luka. I examined her and we waited for her reply. "How about I get my hair cut?" Luka said shyly. Luka is so shy, that's what I like about her, she brings out my character ^ - ^. "Alright let's go!" I said and grabbed both Haku and Luka's arm and dragged them.  
"How may I help you?" A young woman asked. "Uno.. I'd like to get my hair cut." Luka told her. "Alright, come this way!" The woman led us to a chair. "Sit here, and I'll go tell Gakupo you're here. "Alright thanks." She replied. About five minutes later A guy with long, and I mean long purple hair came out. "Hello miss" He smiled with a kind of warmth. "H-hi!"Luka said nervously. I looked over at Haku who was staring at him. "You sure have long hair! How would you like it cut?" He asked so brightly. I think anyone could fall for him! Luka looked over at us, and replied "How about you cut off 4 inches?" I nodded, and I was sure Haku did too. "Alright! Here we go!" He grabbed his supplies and started cutting.

**Hakus P.O.V  
**Me and Teto decided to wait outside of the store, so it would be a surprise. I was curious about how Luka was going to look. "You think Luka is going to really confess to Gumi?" Teto asked looking in the shop. "I'm not sure, she is shy, but I know Luka is strong." I smiled a bit. ''Yeah, you're right!" Teto smiled too. After about 30 minutes Teto started to squeal and jump up and down. "What?!" I asked confused. "Luka is so freaking cute!" Teto screamed. My jaw dropped as soon as Luka came out and twirled in a circle. "What do you guys think?" Luka asked while blushing. "You look so freaking cute!" We both ran up to her and squealed "She is going to fall for you!" Teto said. "R-really?" Luka started blushing more. Luka really looks cute, even I could possibly fall for her.

**Luka's P.O.V  
**"So what now?" I asked. "Are you going to wear makeup?" Haku looked over at me. "Yeah..I don't wanna scare her with my bare face" I replied giggling. "Stop joking around!" Teto and Haku laughed. "You're very beautiful Luka!" Teto added in. "Thanks, it means a lot!" I said blushing again. "Hey, don't go falling for me!" Teto poked my cheeks laughing. "I wont!" I replied quickly. "Alright now, to a makeup shop!" Teto yelled out. "D-do you always have to be so loud?" I smiled at Teto. "YEAH!" She yelled out again. Haku, Teto and I started laughing.

"Alright so, pick out what you want okay!" Haku said. I looked over some eyeshadow and I looked over at Teto and Haku who were looking at makeup themselves. Should I go for a natural look? Maybe I should just buy mascara? "Should I just wear mascara?"I asked. "Sure, You're too beautiful anyway for too much makeup" Teto smiled. "Alright!" I smiled and grabbed some mascara. After I paid for it we went to a few clothes shops. "What should I wear?" I asked looking around the shops. "Hmmm.." Teto and Haku looked at each other and smiled devilishly. I suddenly feel scared..

_Later that night._

"That was a fun day, thanks guys." I smiled to them. "Anytime!" Teto replied. "You're welcome Lukie" Haku smiled. Yeah.. She calls me Lukie sometimes he he. "Hopefully I wasn't too boring" I smiled with my teeth this time"NO!" "Never!" they replied. "Luka, Hand me your phone." Teto asked while holding out her hand. "Uh, okay" I didn't ask, and handed her my phone. Before I knew it she dialed Gumi's number and handed me the phone. "Hello?" Gumi answered. My eyes opened wide. "H-hello.." I quickly said. "What's up?" Gumi asked. "ask her out for tomorrow!" Teto whispered to me. Without thinking I suddenly starting talking "Let's meet tomorrow!" "Alright, where?" She asked. "Um.. how about the field by the river?" I asked thinking how dumb of a spot to confess your love. "Okay! See you around.. 4pm" She said without any question. "Okay.."I said and quickly hung up without thinking.. "Opps.." I said blushing.

"Okay, okay good." Teto smiled devilishly again. "How about you practice confessing?" Haku suggested. "O-okay.." I said shyly. "Okay! Stand here!" Teto pointed. "Uh..Uh.. Okay!'' I said while quickly standing up. Teto sat on my bed and ate some popcorn while watching me. I suddenly feel pressured.. I started blushing more. "Hey Luka!" Haku waved pretending to be Gumi. "H-hi Gumi" I waved back. "So what did you want to meet up for?" Haku looked at me curiously. "W-well.. I wanted to .. to tell you s-something.." I said really quietly. "SPEAK UP!" Teto shouted. "r-RIGHT!" I screamed out. "I w-wanted to tell you s-something, Gumi!" I said more louder. "Like what?" Haku asked while smiling. "I.. Love.. You.." I said blushing so red. "It was good enough!" Haku said and smiled at me. "You'll do fine" Teto added in.  
We watched two movies and finally went to sleep.

"Luka." I heard someone say, while shaking me. "Luka! Luka! Wake up! It's 2p.m!" I suddenly jolted up and looked at the time. "Let's eat, and I'll get ready okay!" I said quickly while standing up. "Okay" Haku and Teto both said. We went downstairs and ate some waffles. "Are you nervous?" Haku asked. "Um.. I've always been nervous" I laughed. "You'll be fine, okay!" Teto said while giving me a thumbs up. After finishing eating we went back up stairs and I opened up the bag of new clothes. "I'll be right back!" I said and went into the bathroom with the clothes.

I slipped on a normal greenish floral print shirt, and a pair of black shorts. Teto and Haku told me to wear Green since Gumi likes that color. I looked in the mirror and went into my room. "Well.. What do you think?" I asked curious. "You look amazing!" Teto said happy. "You look great!" Haku added in. "How should I do my hair?" I asked. "I'll straighten it!" Teto replied. "Okay!" After Teto finished with my hair Haku put on my mascara for me. "Thanks guys!"I smiled happily. I looked at the clock and it was 3:30pm. I Should get going in a bit, I'll walk you guys out okay.

After we parted ways, I started walking to the field. I could feel myself shaking, I was so scared. I thought I was going to faint, I really wanted to die again. I finally made it to the field at sat down at a bench that had a nice view of the river. It was so beautiful out today, so I guess this is what someone would call the perfect setting. I kept nervously looking around for Gumi. Suddenly I felt a chill down my spine as a hand patted my head. "Hey Luka!" A voice said. "I looked up and started to blush. It was Gumi.. "H-hey!" I said while standing up. "Let's walk okay!" Gumi smiled at me. "Uh.. O-okay!" I replied carefully. As we walked I kept glancing at Gumi.. She always looks so pretty.. "So what have you been up too?" Gumi looked at me. "Well.. Nothing.. " I replied shyly. "Hey, did you cut your hair?" Gumi asked while gently running her hand through my hair. "Y-yes" I said while blushing more.. I was getting even more nervous. I suddenly stopped walking and stood in place.

Gumi turned around and looked at me. "Luka? Are you okay?" "Gumi.. I.. I.." I said fading out.. "Yes?" She walked closer to me. "what is it?" She asked softly. "I.. I.." I gulped and gathered up all the strength I had and "I.. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

* * *

I think I did a worthy enough job of posting it xD I honestly don't think it came out as great, so hopefully you enjoy it.  
Thanks to everyone who has followed and reviewed my story. Until the next chapter ;3

I gottah keep you all hanging! And of course wanting more. *winks awkwardly* xD


	4. 4 This is what lovers do, right?

I Had a sneak peak in chapter 3, so If you didn't read the update of chapter 3 PLEASE DO SO NOW! But If you've read it, here you go...  
Sorry It took so long to write this chapter, I've been procrastinating.. . But my sister told me to finish it, and after so long I finally did.. I really was just thinking how I wanted the story to go.. Sorry I haven't been adding Gumi's P.O.V but I kinda enjoy just doing one P.O.V now.. Luka's xD. Anywho.. Enjoy.

* * *

_"Luka? Are you okay?" "Gumi.. I.. I.." "Yes? What is it?" "I.. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"_

I quickly covered my mouth and my eyes widened. I can't believe I just said that! I was panicking, I didn't wanna hear what she had to say. I wanted to run, but before I could, she grabbed my hand, and ran. "Wh-wha?" escaped my mouth. "Gumi..?" I said frantically. "Where are we going!" I demanded. She didn't answer she just kept running with me. We suddenly stopped in front of Gumi's house. "What are we doing here?" I asked nervously. She still didn't answer, and suddenly pulled me inside and dragged me into her room. I don't know what's going on, and she won't answer me! "Sit down" Gumi said with a smile. "Uh.. Okay.." I said and sat down on her bed. "Luka, sleep over." She looked at me. "T-tonight?!" I said shyly. "Yes tonight, silly." she laughed a bit. "Okay.. I.. guess.." I replied a bit confused.

Gumi sat next to me and smiled. For awhile it was quiet, and I was still very confused about what was going on.. I wonder what's going through her head.. "So, do you like to play games?" She asked suddenly. "I guess I do, but it depends on what kind of game.." I said hesitantly. "How about a card game?" She looked at me curiously. "Hmm, ok." I smiled at her shyly.  
"Here you go!" She smiled while handing me 10 cards. "Thanks!" I replied blushing a bit because our hands touched for a second. Maybe I'm silly because of these feelings, but in the end, I can't help it, and maybe... It's not such a bad thing..

While we were playing the card game, we were talking about our lives. "So, do you have any siblings?" Gumi asked while focusing on her cards. "No, I-I'm the only child.. What about you?" I replied back, putting down one of my cards. "As you can see, I'm also an only child." She smiled and looked at me. I noticed her eyes were sparkling... It's truly beautiful. "Do you live with both parents?" I asked her, curiously. "No, my dad died when I was 5 years old. You see, he had cancer. But don't worry, I'm okay. I know he's in a better place." she looked down and smiled. "That's great, you know. I admire that kind of thought." I looked at her, smiling a bit. She looked at me and we just smiled at each other, and I blushed a bit.

It was getting pretty late, so we decided to head to bed. "You can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor, ok?" Gumi suggested. "No, it's really ok, I'll sleep on the floor!" I replied and looked at her. "Come on Luka! You're my guest!" She said stubbornly. "It's okay Gumi!" I said back just as stubbornly. "Fine, then let's make a pallet and both sleep on the floor!" She said while looking at the floor. "O-okay!" I replied back.

After we got all the blankets down, I laid down in my spot and Gumi turned off the lights and laid a bit away from me. "By the way, Luka.." I heard her say in the dark. "Y-yeah?" I replied shyly. "About earlier ." She said slowly.. I was suddenly getting nervous, I thought I was going to faint.. I don't wanna hear it, but she was about to say it.. "I've decided that.. I want to learn how to love you." She said sincerely. "O-okay.. thanks.." I replied blushing like crazy,and really relived. There was a happiness inside of me, even I can't explain. "Goodnight, Luka." She said warmly. "Goodnight, Gumi." I whispered back. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep smiling, curled in my blanket. I was really hoping this wasn't a dream.

"Luka, wake up!" I heard a whisper. "Luka?" I felt a slight shake and I opened my eyes. "W-what?!" I blurted out realizing Gumi was really close to me. I rolled over and quickly sat up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" Gumi said while sitting up, and smiled over to me. "I-it's okay." I blushed a bit and smiled back to her. "My mom asked if we could go out shopping for her." She said while standing up. "Okay! I don't mind." I said and stood up.

We had finally arrived at the store with a list of ingredients. "Hmmm, I'm not good at shopping.." Gumi said while looking around the store, almost confused. "It's ok, I'll help you." I laughed a bit. "Good thing you came along then, huh?" She smiled at me. "Yeah.." I blushed a bit and smiled to her. We walked around the store and grabbed what was on the list. " Hey, Luka.. We should get ingredients for brownies too.. So we can make some later." She looked at me, almost in a begging way. "Sure!" I grinned.

After shopping we were finally on our way back to Gumi's house. I had 2 bags in one hand, and she had 3 bags in one hand, I insisted on helping her, but she refused to let me help. "So, Did you enjoy sleeping over?" She looked at me curiously. "Yeah, I had a lot of fun!" I smiled to her. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't get bored, and also.. Sorry for suddenly telling you to sleepover." She looked around us, probably making sure no one was following us. "No, It's fine.. I'm actually glad you asked.." I blushed while admitting that. "Good." She smiled at me. I love her smiles, it made me feel warm on the inside.

We finally made it to Gumi's house and put all the ingredients away. "Wait here and I'll tell my mom we made it home." Gumi said while walking off. "Okay." I said even though she was already gone. Her kitchen is surprisingly huge. I walked over to her table and sat down in the chair and rested my head on the table. "Back!" Gumi ran in and grinned at me. "Ready to make brownies?" She almost looked kiddish. "Yeah!" I grinned to her. This will be interesting..

"Okay, so we need..." I continued on and told her all the ingredients, and she set them all out. "Kay'! Got em'!" She giggled. She grabbed out a big bowl and a spoon. "Time to mix!" She evilly grinned. While Gumi started mixing the dry ingredients I set the oven to 325°F. "Hey Luka come here.." Gumi said. "Alright" I said as turning around and BAM, I got flour thrown at my face. "Gumi! It's on now!" I said and grabbed some flour and started throwing some at her. "Hehe! Can't get me!" Gumi said while giggling. We added in some cocoa powder and ran around the kitchen throwing it at each other. "Okay, Okay, you win!" I said while laughing. We both laughed and smiled to each other. "My mom is going to kill me!" She grinned again. After we /finally/ finished mixing everything and put it in the oven we Gumi suddenly tackled me down to the floor in a pile of flour and cocoa powder. "Hey!" I gasped realizing how close we were. "Hehe, I couldn't resist." She smiled cutely and rolled over next to me. "It's ok." I blushed again.

After a bit of laying next to each other she turned on her side towards me, so I decided to turn to face her too. I then suddenly realized she was looking into my eyes, and I couldn't help but blush really red. "You're pretty, Luka. Really pretty." She smiled so gently. "T-thanks, You are t-too." I said while my face turned even more red. (I didn't even know it was possible to get even more red.) After awhile of looking at each other, Gumi slowly grabbed my hand and held it. "This is what lovers do, right?" She kept looking at me and smiled gently again.

* * *

Okay, so.. I'm sorry I didn't write a really good chapter, but I felt this was the best way to go, plus I've been putting it off, and well, I had to get it done. My brain is all bleh lately, but I don't wanna lose any 'fans' because I don't update the story. Any who, Hopefully you enjoyed. And of course, I have to leave you hanging for more. :3

Until next chapter!


	5. Special note to my readers! THANKS!

Hello readers! _Thanks for reading my story so far! _

If anyone likes to draw, and or are good at drawing, I would like to ask if you could send in fan art?  
I** really** want a fan art for this! I know it's soon to be asking, but I would appreciate if you could send some to me. :3

If you happen to draw fan art, **please** PM me. :3

THANKS!

Also, thanks to ; 

Madrox23   
Omu  
MadHattersNightmare  
Leo47  
ChiioMajesty  
Bashikan  
Amazium 

For following my story!

_Thanks to;_

_AzzieChan39_  
_VocaloidFTW_  
_Makasoul121_

_For following and Favorited my story!_

Thanks to; 

AVocaloidFan  
Madrox23  
Butterfly Ninja  
ChiioMajesty  
Amazium  
Akariroid

For Reviewing my story chapters!

**And special thanks to ; AwesomeSaucelv8**  
**for carrying out amazing conversations with me, and keeping me motivated to write. ^ _ ^**

Thanks to anyone else who has read my story, and Until next chapter!

**Chapter 5 will be coming soon!** THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
